


Kerzen und Ringe

by Mystique1250



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Past Character Death, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Winter
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystique1250/pseuds/Mystique1250
Summary: An Peggys Todestag macht sich Steve auf den Weg zum Grab der Verstorbenen. Dort trifft er allerdings auf Sharon Carter, die mittlerweile seine feste Freundin ist, und alles kommt anders als geplant.





	Kerzen und Ringe

Der Schnee fällt in dicken Flocken vom Himmel hinab und bauscht sich auf dem Boden zu einer dicken, weißen Masse auf. Der Schnee erhärtet sich unter Steves warmen Stiefeln, die er aus dem Zweiten Weltkrieg behalten hat. Das gefrorene Gras kann er kaum fühlen, während die schneidende Kälte umso fester an ihm zieht und rüttelt.

Trotz des umher wütenden Schneesturmes hatte er sich, entgegen der vielen Warnungen der Wettervorhersager im Fernsehen, nach draußen begeben, denn das, was er vorhat, lässt sich einfach nicht verschieben. Schließlich war ihr Todestag genau heute und er würde es sich nicht verzeihen, wenn er ihn schon wieder verpassen würde. Schon im letzten Jahr war ihm eine Mission der Avengers dazwischen gekommen und hatte ihm so den Besuch bei ihr verwehrt.

In den Händen hält er einen Strauß mit Blumen. Laut der Frau im Laden sollen sie winterfest sein, doch bei den satten Farben glaubt er nicht wirklich daran. In der Tasche seines schwarzen Mantels befindet sich eine blutrote Kerze, die die gleiche Farbe hat, wie das Kleid, welches Peggy in der Nacht getragen hat, in der sie in der Bar aufeinander getroffen sind. Im Nachhinein hätte er wirklich gerne mit ihr getanzt, doch damals hatte er einfach nicht den Mut dazu, sie darum zu bitten.

Nachdem er um mehrere Ecken gebogen ist, hat er sein Ziel erreicht. Auf dem Friedhof ist es totenstill, als er sich vor dem halb zugeschneiten Stein in die weiße Masse kniet. Mit seiner behandschuhten, rechten Hand wischt der den Schnee weg und legt vorsichtig den Namen "Margaret 'Peggy' Carter" frei.

Zu wissen, dass sie tot ist, treibt ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Schon immer war er ein emotionaler Mann gewesen, was er im Krieg immer gehasst hatte, doch mittlerweile war er stolz darauf. Den Blutstrauß legt er vorsichtig in den Schnee, an die Stelle, an der er ihren Körper vermutet. Zwar ist ihm klar, dass ihr Körper wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr als menschlich bezeichnet werden könnte, doch trotzdem versucht er zu vermuten, wo ihr Herz ist und stellt die Kerze genau an diesen Platz. Dann zieht er eine Schachtel mit Streichhölzern hervor und erzeugt eine Flamme. Er hält das brennende Holzstück an den dünnen, schwarzen Docht und sieht zu, wie sich die rote Flamme auf die Kerze überträgt. Die Hitze, die das Objekt nun abstrahlt, lässt ihn Schlucken. Erst an Tagen wie diesen wird ihm klar wie sehr er sie vermisst und wie viel er verpasst hat.

"Steve?", ertönt hinter ihm plötzlich eine weiche, weibliche Stimme. Sofort weiß er, wer sich dort, direkt hinter ihm, befinden muss. Er erhebt sich auf seine Füße und dreht sich zu der blonden Frau herum. Dort steht sie. Warum hatte er nicht daran gedacht, dass sie auch kommen würde? War er etwa so in seiner Trauer versunken gewesen?

"Hey, Schatz", grüßt er und wischt sich schnell die kleinen Tränen weg, die seine Wangen hinuntergerollt sein müssen, bevor er sich umdreht.

Dort steht die Frau, die mit der er nun, Jahre nach Peggy, nicht nur sein Leben, sondern auch seine Wohnung und seinen Job teilt. Denn nicht nur er ist für S.H.I.E.L.D. tätig, sondern auch sie, Sharon Carter. Während er als Captain America nicht nur für S.H.I.E.L.D., sondern auch für die Avengers arbeitet, war sie als Agent dreizehn eine der wichtigsten Mitarbeiter von Furys Organisation. "Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du heute auch hierherkommst?", fragt Sharon ihn mit einer Mischung aus Verwunderung und Sorge in ihrer Stimme. Genau dieser Ton ihrer Stimme ist es aber, der dafür sorgt, dass er sich plötzlich ziemlich schuldig fühlt. "I-Ich", stammelt er herum: "Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen, aber ich kann mit Trauer besser alleine umgehen."

Ein mitfühlendes Lächeln breitet sich auf ihren Lippen aus und bringt sein Herz fast zum Schmelzen: "Schon gut, das kann ich verstehen. Auch mir fällt es nicht immer leicht zu akzeptieren, dass Tante Peggy nicht mehr da ist, weshalb ich diesen Tag auch lieber alleine verbringe." "Danke", er schließt seine Freundin in die Arme: "Du bist echt die Beste." "Ich weiß", grinst sie amüsiert. Steve versucht ein ähnliches Lächeln zustande zu bringen, aber mal wieder wird ihm bewusst, dass es für sie verdammt schwer sein muss mit einem Mann zusammen zu sein, der in der Vergangenheit mit ihrer Tante zusammen war. Schon oft hatte er sich Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie es für sie sein muss.

"Ich liebe dich und nur dich, Sharon", sanft drückt er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und schließt sie sanft in die Arme. "Okay", sie sieht ihn verwundert an, doch er spricht einfach unbeirrt weiter: "Ich will einfach nur, dass du weißt, dass ich, selbst wenn ich Peggy einmal geliebt habe, nur mit dir zusammen sein will."

Überrascht, aber erfreut sieht sie ihn an: "Danke, Steve. Du musst wissen, dass ich mir manchmal nicht sicher bin, ob du sie noch liebst. Deshalb tut es mir auch so gut das zu hören." Ihre Worte verletzen ihn wie Rasierklingen, die tief in sein Fleisch einschneiden: "Ich habe sie wirklich geliebt, aber nach allem, was gesehen ist, bin ich ein anderer Mensch und dieser Mensch will niemand anderen als dich und wird es auch nie wollen. Du bist einfach nur perfekt."

Kurz holt er tief Luft und schluckt mehrmals, bevor er den nächsten Satz ausspricht: "Ich liebe dich wirklich, Sharon, und deshalb muss ich dir jetzt auch diese Frage stellen."

Steve lässt sie los und fällt vor ihr auf die Knie. Mit zitternden Händen sucht er kurz in seiner Tasche, bis er die kleine Schachtel gefunden hat, die er immer bei sich trägt, seit sie zusammen gezogen sind.

Mit dem Daumen lässt er die rote Kiste aufschnappen und eröffnet ihr somit den Blick auf den, in der Sonne glänzenden, Ring. Seine Stimme zittert und sein Atem zaubert helle Wölkchen in die kalte Luft, als er zu sprechen beginnt: "Das hier habe ich wirklich nicht geplant, aber ich kann mir keinen besseren Moment dafür vorstellen."

Es dauert einige Sekunden, bis Sharon versteht, was er vorhat. Als es in ihrem Kopf allerdings 'Klick' macht, schlägt sie sich die Hände vor den Mund. Ob vor Entsetzen oder vor Freude kann er nicht genau sagen, doch davon lässt er sie nicht beeindrucken.

"Sharon Carter, willst du mich heiraten?"


End file.
